Home is where the heart is
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: Hermione is an excellent witch but her spell had gone wrong. The result is to be stuck in 1209 in the medieval town of Carcassonna, south of France. She meets William Malefoy vicount of Trencavel, ancestor of Draco. He has no magical powers and is actually nice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was summer in England. The morning was chilly though. Hermione hid her

magic wand under her coat before zipping it up. She wasn't supposed to be

doing magic outside of school. Hogwarts rules. She bit her lip. She took the

bad habit to bend those rules over the years but she really wanted to try this

spell. She sat on her bed and put on her ballerina pumps. She wiped her hands

on her blue jeans. She repeated the spell in her head one more time before

leaving her room. The house was silent. Her parents already left for work. She

went in the kitchen and grabbed a pair of cookies. She ate them on her way to

a quiet place she knew. It was a small park near her house. She was sure no one

would be here to bother her. She looked around and went in the bushes. She sat

on the ground crossed legs. She took out her wand and said the spell out loud.

Nothing happened. She frowned. She was supposed to make appear someone

from her past. Not like a ghost but an image. She had chosen one of her great

aunts. She was from the past century so she thought it would be interesting to

talk to her for a few minutes. She sighed and said the spell again moving her

wand the right way. She felt dizzy and hold her head. Things started to spin

faster and faster around her. The wand dropped of her hand and she collapsed.

Later

She heard the sound of a river. She thought it was a strange dream. The noise

didn't go away and her eyes fluttered open. Fresh air hit her face. She sat up

and looked around very surprised. She had been laying on the grass along a

river. She was sure there wasn't any in the park. Her eyes widened and she ran

her hands through the grass searching for her wand. It wasn't there ! She took a

deep breath to calm herself. Maybe the situation was not as bad as it looked.

Maybe it was just a vivid dream. She got up and decided to explore. She went

on a dusty path and started to walk towards the medieval town she was seeing

from afar. She heard a noise and turned her head just in time to jump off the

way of a loaded cart. She noticed the driver was wearing simple clothes.

Within a few minutes she reached the town surrounded by ramparts. She

started to think it was very realistic for a dream. She walked through the gates

and discovered the town. She heard people talking and picked up it was

Carcassonna. If she knew her geography well it was located in the south of

France. Local folks were looking at her weirdly.

Guard : Miss ? What are you doing ?

Hermione : Oh, well, just some sightseeing. I'll be gone soon.

Guard : What is your name ?

Hermione : I don't want to tell you.

The guard made a sign to another one. They grabbed her ignoring her protests.

They walked her to the town jail and locked her into a cell. It wasn't a dream, it

was a nightmare !

About half an hour later

William : Anything new ?

Head of the guards : A new prisoner. A woman. She is dressed weirdly and we think she might be a spy working for the catholics.

William : I might see her then **he walked away**

He opened the door leading to various cells. Hermione looked up and she

couldn't believe her eyes.

William : Who are you ?

He was taller and his hair was brown and shoulder lenght. A small beard was

underlining his jawline. His clothing was made of brown leather protected with

a piece of coat of mail. The cape was brown as well.

William : Will you answer, woman ?

Hermione : Draco ! What is this joke ?! Stop this immediatly. I want to go home and...

William : **he raised his hand** I don't know who that Draco is. I am William Malefoy vicount of Trencavel.

Even his voice was different. It was deeper and there was no mean or

condescending tone behind it. Just someone who had the habit to be obeyed.

Hermione : **weakly** It's me, Hermione.

William : Finally a name. I'll come back tomorrow to decide what to do with you. If you have anything to say, you better because I would hate to order torture on you.

Hermione : You're leaving me here ?!

William : **he didn't seem phased** I'll make sure someone bring you food **he walked towards the door**

Hermione : In what year are we ?

William : 1209 **he left**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She looked at her tray. Some dried meat and a bowl of cabbage. She grabbed

another small bowl. Water. She took a sip and immediatly spat out. It tasted

really bad. She tried on the cabbage but it was lacking of salt. In fact she was

sure there wasn't any. She grabbed a piece of meat and chewed on it. This one

was salty on the contrary. She decided to eat the cabbage and the meat together.

She heard the door.

?: Hello, dear.

Hermione : Oh, hey.

?: Were you brutalized ?

Hermione : No.

?: Good. You won't need healing then. My name is Lucy.

She was a middle-aged woman. Maybe on her forties which was old for the

time. Her hair was gray-ish but her face remained young.

Hermione : Nice to meet you I guess. I'm Hermione.

Lucy : You're the time traveler.

Hermione : I don't know what you're talking about.

Lucy : You can talk to me, I'm a witch too.

Hermione : What ?

The woman showed her a magic trick.

Hermione : Oh thanks god. You can take me out of here.

Lucy : I'm getting old, I'm not that powerful.

Hermione : I can help you.

The other witch laughed sligthly.

Hermione : What's so funny ?

Lucy : You're not born yet in this time. Same goes with your power.

Hermione : Oh no.

Lucy : I have another way to help you though. I was William childminder. He listens to me.

Hermione : He knows about magic ?

Lucy : More or less. I'll talk to him.

Hermione : When ?

Lucy : Tomorrow morning. Try to get some sleep.

Hermione : You really can't do anything magic ?

Lucy : Not in the way you want but I have some herbs **she went through her basket and handed her a small phial through the bars**

Hermione : What is it for ?

Lucy : Sleep.

The young woman opened the phial and sented the liquid inside.

Lucy : It's not poison, I swear.

Hermione : I don't think I know that herb.

Lucy : You have a lot to learn then.

Hermione : **a little offended** I am a good witch.

Lucy : I never said otherwise. You'll be free tomorrow. Goodnight.

Hermione : Goodnight.

The older woman nodded and left.

* * *

The next morning

William was eating breakfast with Natalia. She was his childhood friend. They

practically grew up together. Her long brown hair was tied into a sophisticated

bun. She grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it. Meanwhile William was

eating an egg. Lucy came in and bowed slightly.

William : **he smiled** Lucy. What's bringing you here ?

Lucy : I want to talk about the new prisonner.

Natalia : What new prisonner ?

William : A young woman.

Lucy : You have to free her. She's not dangerous.

William : She could be a spy.

Lucy : No, she's a witch.

Natalia : Ohhhhh that's exciting.

William : **to his former childminder** But are you sure she's not dangerous ? You're the only witch I trust.

Lucy : That's the point. You trust me.

Natalia : And I need a new lady.

William : What happened to the last one ?

Natalia : She died from the plague in spring.

William : Right.

Lucy : She could be her lady and learn with me.

Natalia : So it's all settled then.

William : **he sighed** No wonder why they think I'm weak, I'm ruled by women.

Natalia : Not weak, wise **she smiled sweetly**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione was tired of being here. She did try to use magic but Lucy was right.

Her powers didn't exist yet. She felt useless. What was she if she wasn't a

witch ? It was something she was good at. She felt like crying when she heard

the door. She prepared herself to face the person.

William : Goodmorning.

Hermione : **between her teeth** Goodmorning.

William : Did you sleep well ?

Hermione : What do you think ?

William : You are free to go.

Hermione : Are you serious ?

William : I'm always serious.

Hermione : So, I'm free to go anywhere ?

William : Yes and no.

Hermione : Where's the catch ?

William : A good friend of mine wants you to be her lady of company.

Hermione : And I guess I don't have a choice.

William : Don't worry, Natalia will treat you well.

Hermione : I hope so.

William : You will also learn with Lucy.

Hermione : Oh.

He took a key and opened the cell. She went out and felt relieved. He grabbed

her arm and she looked up. Ocean blue eyes. Not to mention he was a lot more

muscular than Draco. She was aware she was not immune to his charms.

William : Don't tell anyone you're a witch. Men of the north already call us heretics for our religion. We don't need more trouble.

Hermione : **she nodded** Alright.

William : **he let go of her arm** Follow me.

They left the prison.

* * *

Folks were looking at her weirdly.

William : Natalia doesn't live far.

Hermione : What's a lady of company exactly ?

William : Obviously a woman who keeps company to another.

Hermione : But that's all ?

William : Ask questions to Natalia.

The rest of the walk was silent. They stopped in front of a house. Unlike the

others it wasn't made in wood but in stone like the important buildings in town.

He knocked on the door. A servant opened it.

William : Goodmorning. Is Natalia here yet ?

Servant : Yes, come in.

William : I don't have time **he turned to Hermione** This young woman is the new lady of company.

Servant : Follow me, Miss.

Hermione : Ehh...

He was already gone.

* * *

She sighed and went in the house. She knew the servant

was looking at her clothes but she said nothing. She was probably used to keep

her thoughts for herself. The house was smaller than she imagined. They

climbed narrow stairs before the servant knocked on a door.

?: Come in.

The servant opened the door and gestured Hermione to go inside. She did as

told and saw a beautiful brunette.

Hermione : Um, hello.

Natalia : **she smiled** Hello, what is your name ?

Hermione : I'm Hermione.

Natalia : Lovely, just like you.

Hermione : Thank you.

Natalia : But your clothes are weird **she clapped her hands** Julie !

Julie : Yes, Madam ?

Natalia : Bring a dress for her, will you ?

Julie : Of course **she left**

Natalia : **she walked to Hermione and touched her hair** And now what should we do with this ?

Hermione : Oh you don't have to do all of this.

Natalia : Obviously I do. You're my lady of company, you have to look your best. It's my reputation.

Hermione : I see.

Natalia : I think we should do a side braid and add a nice headband.

Julie came back with a blue dress.

Natalia : I like that choice. Now change.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione : Oh, is it possible to be alone ?

Natalia : If you prefer.

Hermione : I really do.

Natalia : We'll be just behind the door.

They left. The young girl looked at the dress and touched it. Soft and it would

help her to blend in. People wouldn't look at her like a strange thing. She left

her shoes and undressed. She kept her bra and underwear. The dress fitted her

and flattered her body.

Hermione : You can come back.

* * *

Natalia : You look really lovely.

Hermione : For real ?

Natalia : Of course, you're a beautiful girl. No one ever told you that ?

Hermione : No.

Natalia : **she smiled** I have the honor then. Julie, will you braid her hair ?

Julie : Yes. You have to sit, please.

She did as told and waited patiently. She knew her hair wasn't easy to tame. The

servant added the hairband when she was done.

Natalia : **she lifted a small mirror** Look at yourself.

Hermione : I look...pretty.

Natalia : I told you so. Remember that beauty is a woman's best weapon.

Hermione : What about her intelligence ?

Natalia : It comes along. Men just don't know it **she giggled**

Hermione : I guess so.

Julie : What are these ?

Hermione : My shoes.

Natalia : I never saw such a model before.

Hermione : They're very comfortable **she took the pair and slid her feet in**

Natalia : Julie, I don't need you for the moment.

Julie : Very well **she left**

Natalia : I'm sure you want to know what a lady of company does.

Hermione : Yes.

* * *

The brunette explained everything. The tasks didn't seem thrilling in the

younger girl's mind but she remembered that she was in a time where women

didn't do much. It was better than a lot of other things.

Natalia : My husband is not here for now. He's fighting somewhere in the north.

Hermione : Oh you're married ?

Natalia : Yes. We have five children.

Hermione : But I didn't see them anywhere ?

Natalia : They're all with a childminder of course. From where are you from ?

Hermione : From a land where women take care of their kids themselves.

Natalia : How weird.

Hermione : Not that much, believe me.

Natalia : I didn't marry out of love and I don't think I love my husband but the sex is still good **she winked**

Hermione : **red cheeks and uncomfortable** I see.

A virgin, Natalia thought.

Hermione : The viscount of Trencavel told me I would also be Lucy's apprentice.

Natalia : That's right. William is always true to his words. You'll see her this afternoon. I'll ask someone to walk you to her house.

Hermione : Do you know...

Natalia : About magic ?

Hermione : Yes.

Natalia : I do.

Hermione : And it doesn't scare you ?

Natalia : A bit but I find it very thrilling.

* * *

Afternoon

Hermione : Where are we going ? **she tripped on her long dress and groaned**

She grabbed the middle and lifted it a little. Better. Both women were outside

the city walking in the grass.

Lucy : I need to collect herbs.

Hermione : I thought you were going to help me getting back in my time.

Lucy : How old are you ?

Hermione : Seventeen.

Lucy : **thoughtfully** So young and so powerful. I will help you but you have to understand I can't do that right now **she pointed at the sky** Stars are not aligned correctly just yet.

Hermione : And when will that happen ?

Lucy : In about two months.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione : Two months ?!

Lucy : Patience is a virtue.

Hermione : How can you be so calm ?!

Lucy : Take a deep breath, child.

Hermione : I...

Lucy : Breathe.

The young girl took several deep breaths.

Lucy : Better ?

Hermione : I guess so. I'm not having a stroke yet.

Lucy : You're too young for that anyway.

Hermione : You know what I mean.

Lucy : I understand your frustration. You have a life back in your time.

Hermione's eyes got teary. Her parents. Ron. Harry. She all missed them

already. She knew her parents must be worried sick by now. She wondered if it

was possible to come back before she was gone missing so they wouldn't

remember it happened since it technically hadn't ? _I'm going to give myself a_

 _headache,_ she thought.

Lucy : While you're still here, do you want to learn ?

Hermione : Yes.

Lucy : Grab the little knife, please.

She did as instructed.

Lucy : Do you recognize any plant ?

Hermione : No, not really **she looked around**

Lucy : Focus, look carefully.

Hermione : Um, is that sage ?

Lucy : Yes, you can collect it.

* * *

They worked for about an hour.

Hermione : Ouch, my back.

Lucy : **she smiled** It's not an easy task. Tomorrow, we'll start making some potions.

Hermione : What do you do with them ?

Lucy : I use them to heal people. Some I sell.

Hermione : I see.

Lucy : I guess this must look so basic to you because I know magic will evolve but it's the best I can offer.

Hermione : Don't worry, I'll learn and get used to it.

Lucy : Enjoy your stay. You must be a brilliant witch but you're still young.

Hermione : People say that all the time.

Lucy : And they are right.

* * *

Two weeks later

It was a boring morning. _ALL mornings are boring,_ Hermione thought. She

appreciated Natalia but she hated being a lady of company. It was not what

women should do in her opinion. They should be more powerful but once again

she was forgetting she was forced to live in the thirteenth century. She knew

evolution was slow especially when it came to women's matter. She looked up

from her book to glance at the small window. It was written in latin but this

wasn't a bother for Hermione. If you can read runes, you can read latin. Natalia

was on the chair next to hers embroiding.

Julie : Ladies ?

They looked at her.

Julie : You have a visitor.

Natalia : Who ?

Julie : The viscount.

Natalia : Let him in, please.

She nodded and came back with him a couple of minutes later.

William : **he tilted his head** Miladies.

Natalia : **she smiled** William.

Hermione remained silent. She still didn't know how to act around this man. He

looked like Draco and at the same time not at all. She felt weak in the knees as

his presence filled in the room.

William : Glad to see you. I came here to invite you both to a tournament. It will take place tomorrow.

Natalia : A tournament of what ?

William : Horses and archery.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natalia : That's very good news.

William : **he looked at Hermione** Will you be here ?

Hermione : Mmmmm...

Natalia : Of course she will.

The young girl flinched. She didn't like people speaking for her. She wanted to

fight back but she looked down instead containing her frustration.

William : I'm glad you do.

She looked at him astonished. He wanted to see her ?! She flushed a little at the

thought. It was the first time a boy was interested in her. _Not a boy, a man,_ she

thought. The idea gave her butterflies in the stomach.

William : Well, I have to go. Being the viscount is a lot of work. I'll see you both tomorrow.

Natalia : **she smiled** Tomorrow.

Hermione wondered about the nature of their relationship once again. She saw him leaving and she muttered a goodbye.

Natalia : Why didn't you want to go ?

Hermione : I don't feel it's my place.

Natalia : Of course it is. You're my lady of company. Plus it's a good place to make alliances and maybe find a husband.

Hermione gasped.

Natalia : What ? What did I say ?

Hermione : I'm not here to get married !

Natalia : Then what will you do ? It's good that you're learning with Lucy and I give you my protection but a woman of your age...

Hermione : I'm only 17.

Natalia : Perfect age to get married. I was 15 when it happened.

Hermione : I won't stay here forever.

Natalia : You want to come back to your land.

Hermione : Yes.

Natalia : It's a shame because William is a good man.

Hermione : And why are you telling me this ?

Natalia : Who wouldn't want to be a viscountess ?

Hermione : Well...

Natalia : You don't find him attractive ?

Hermione : **she bit her lip** I do actually.

Natalia : Then where's the problem ?

 _Well he looks like my worst ennemy and I'm going back to my time in a few_

 _weeks,_ she thought. She knew she could not tell the young woman. She was

had an open heart to magic but Hermione felt like it would be too much.

Natalia was capable of calling an exorcist. She chose to share an half-truth.

Hermione : I'm not confident around men.

Natalia : **she smiled** This is why I'm here.

* * *

The next day

The tournament took place in a big field. Knights were fighting one another on

horses while spectators were clapping their hands. Hermione smiled. Last time

she was in bleachers, it was for a Quiditch (A/N : Sorry if I spelled that wrong,

don't set me on fire) game. She was wearing a green dress and Julie had put

pearls into her hair. Natalia's idea. The young woman really knew how to dress

her at her advantage, she had to admit that.

Natalia : **she grabbed her sleeve** Hey.

Hermione : Yes ?

Natalia : Do you want to do some archery ?

Hermione : Why not ?

They left the bleachers and walked to the archery field. Natalia grabbed a bow

and started to shoot arrows. Hermione copied her moves but she missed the

target. It ended in a tree. She heard a chuckle on her left. It was William.

Hermione : You find this funny ?

William : Entertaining. Do you mind ?

She shook her head. He grabbed a new arrow and went behind her. She tensed a

little.

William : You need to be relaxed and focus on your breathing.

Hermione : Alright.

He put his hands over hers on the bow. Their bodies were touching and she

could feel his warmth. Her heart started to beat faster.

William : Your arm needs to stay steady.

Hermione : Mmmmm...

William : **he raised their arms and pulled on the string** Focus on the target now, the middle to be specific.

Hermione : **she whispered** Yes.

William : Ready ?

She nodded. They shot the arrow and it landed in the target.

William : **he pulled away from her** You succeeded.

Hermione : You helped me a lot.

William : **he smiled** At your service.

She felt her knees buckling.

William : I'll see you at the banquet **he walked away**


End file.
